clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Laboratory
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Star Laboratory searches the heavens for secrets to unlock a troop's full potential. Improve troop hitpoints, damage and housing space in addition to special troop abilities!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Star Laboratory is unlocked at Builder Hall level two. ***It is automatically upgraded to Level 1. ***At Builder Hall level one, it is ruined. **The Star Laboratory allows the player to upgrade their troops, much like the Laboratory in the Home Village. **Like in the Laboratory, if the Star Laboratory is upgraded while research is in progress, the research will continue as if the Star Laboratory was not upgraded at all, but with one exception: if an upgrade within the Star Laboratory would complete while the Star Laboratory itself is being upgraded, the upgrade will not complete until the Star Laboratory finishes upgrading. **Troops are upgraded using Builder Elixir. Upgrades may improve their hitpoints, damage, their special ability, or the number of the same type of troop that is able to fit into one . ***All troops unlock their special abilities at level two, except the Night Witch, whose ability is unlocked at level four. The abilities improve as a troop is upgraded. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Each time the Star Laboratory is upgraded (depending on what level) you can see Roman numerals (I-IX) in front that corresponds to the level of the Star Laboratory. **The Star Laboratory undergoes significant changes at levels 3, 4 and 6. ***At level 1, the Star Laboratory appears to be an observatory-like building with a small telescope protruding through its top tied with ropes. ***At level 2, the ladder is moved to the left side of the star laboratory with a ramp on the right.The rope is removed from the telescope, and its rim becomes stone. ***At level 3, the telescope is longer and a ramp replacing the stairs on the left side. The door frames are also partially gold, and the telescope's rim becomes metal. ***At level 4, the telescope is now golden along with the door frames and the ramp on the right side is replaced by a pressure gauge, similar to those on the Laboratory. The roman numerals also turn gold. ***At level 5, the telescope becomes rotatable on top of the Star Laboratory using gears. The ramp on the left side turns into metal stairs. ***At level 6, the telescopes aperture is larger and the type is changed with a refracted focal length, making the overall length shorter. ***At level 7, a secondary, smaller telescope is added to the right of the primary. ***At level 8, a tertiary telescope is added next to the secondary on top of the primary. The pressure gauge also turns golden on top. ***At level 9, the main telescope is reversed to normal length. The needle on the gauge also disappears. A stone also is placed behind the gear. ---- * 'Trivia ' **Like the Clock Tower, it has Roman numerals corresponding to its level. **The Star Laboratory is the Master Builder's favorite building. This is mentioned in the tutorial. **Unlike most other Builder Base buildings, the Star Laboratory takes up a 4x4 space. **All troops can be upgraded to level two without having to upgrade the Star Laboratory to match the Builder Hall level. **The Star Laboratory has the same research icon (with a sword and a spell bottle) as the Laboratory. However, the Builder Base has no spells. **The upgrade time and cost of each troop "smoothly" follows the time and cost to unlock it (i.e. upgrading the Builder Barracks to the corresponding level). *Cost as shown in the Shop. It is automatically repaired and the cost paid for when the Builder Hall is upgraded to level 2. Max Troop Level by Star Laboratory Level The following chart lists the maximum troop level attainable at each Star Laboratory level. Upgrade Chart The following charts lists the Star Laboratory level required, cost and time for each level of troop type. Category:Buildings Category:Army Category:Builder Base